The present invention generally related to a rotary feedthru control mechanism and, in particular, relates to such a mechanism including braking means.
In general, rotary feedthru devices are most often employed to permit external access to enclosed ambients without any disruption or contamination of the enclosed ambient. One field which has benefited from rotary feedthru devices is the field of analytical instruments, specifically those instruments requiring the use of an ultra-high vacuum chamber, i.e. chambers having pressures on the order of about 10.sup.-7 torr. The benefit derives from the ability to move, manipulate or otherwise work on a sample material within such a chamber without breaking the vacuum. This is important, since considerable time is required to create, or restore, such a vacuum.
Present rotary feedthru devices, particularly, for example, those employed when the probe being controlled thereby is under a force moment, require both hands of the operator to operate the mechanism. That is, one hand is required to release the lock, or brake, and the other hand is required to hold the rotational portion so that the mechanism does not react in an uncontrolled fashion due to the presence of the force moment. Such a device is inconvenient, particularly when a single operator is required to either simultaneously operate two probes or is required to perform some single-handed task while manipulating the rotary feedthru mechanism.
Thus it is quite desirable to be able to operate a rotary feedthru mechanism with the use of only one hand.